Skein
' Sybil Dvorak', also known as Skein, is a human mutant. Biography Sybil Dvorak was born and raised in Focşani, Romania. She is a mutant whose powers manifested while she was a child. Raised by gypsies, she spent much time alone nurturing and focusing her mental powers. In her late teens, she met a handsome middle-aged American actor named Jason Reed who was starring in a foreign-financed remake of the movie Dracula. Seduced by him, she agreed to accompany him to Hollywood, California, as his mistress. The glamour and excitement of being in America and in love with a wealthy actor soon faded when Reed spent increasingly more time away from their home. Her citizenship papers not yet processed and still not speaking fluent English, Dvorak felt like a prisoner in the actor's home. She soon began to suspect that Reed was having affairs with other Hollywood stars. One night, she used her powers to weave herself wings and a disguise and began to scour the haunts of the rich and famous in search of her errant lover, although she eventually came to simply prey on socialites. Affiliation Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis: Skein possesses the ability to mentally manipulate materials and objects with her mind. Because all matter has a powerful and specific texture to her mind, she prefers to only manipulate "soft" substances like fibers and other malleable, yielding substances. This preference extends to the point of her having a strong aversion towards mentally touching anything hard or solid. Thus, she confines her manipulation to such substances as fabrics (both organic and synthetic) and organic tissue, such as that of plants or animals. The maximum amount of material she can manipulate at once is equivalent to the amount of weight she can physically lift, about 120 pounds. She is able to make such gross movements as yanking 120 pounds of cloth across a room all at once or such fine movements as threading a needle from across the room. The range of her influence is about 50 feet. She can constrict her foes using their own clothing and hair or even control their gross movements, provided their clothes are durable enough. She can also control organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. *''Levitation:'' Skein can levitate herself by manipulating her own clothing. By concentrating, she can move through the air as if she were swimming at a top speed of 20 miles per hour for periods of up to 30 minutes before tiring from the mental exertion. Her wings are strictly ornamental, not functional. She is not strong enough to carry anyone else while she levitates, however she can levitate another person so long as they weigh less than 120 pounds. Abilities Multilingualism: She is fluent in both English and Romanian. Seduction: Though she is a reluctant physical combatant, Skein is skilled at seduction and is shameless about using this skill. Notes *Skein is 5'5" and weighs 112 pounds. She has brown eyes and brown hair, although she sometimes dyes her hair black. *She has also been known by the alias Gypsy Moth. *She is bisexual. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Army of Evil (Earth-616) Category:Menagerie (Earth-616) Category:Night Shift (Earth-616) Category:Women Warriors (Earth-616) Category:50-State Initiative (Earth-616) Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-616) Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-616) Category:Femizons (Earth-616) Category:Cult of the Sybarite (Earth-616) Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Multilingualism Category:Seduction Category:Bisexual